Kendra's Decision
by FairyGirl22
Summary: Kendra has reached that critical stage in her magical training and must now choose her path. Luckily, she has 5 specialist to help her decide. (I swear this is not a romance.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This was originally going to be a one shot, but then I realized that it would be to long so instead it will be a story. Hope you all don't mind.**

Chapter 1: A Talk With the Fairy Queen

Kendra woke up on a hot summer day. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, ate breakfast and went outside. There she saw a small fairy floating near the house.

"Hello." The Fairy said. She was a bright yellow fairy with a sunflower dress.

"Hello." Kendra responded. She found it strange that the Fairy was being so nice to her.

"The Fairy Queen has asked that you visit her shrine to talk to her." The Fairy said. This explained why the Fairy was being so nice to her.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Kendra then took of to the shrine. Silently dreading her inevitable conversation with the naiads.

•••

When she arrived at the lake, she took the canoe and started rowing to the island.

Naturally, the naiads made her life difficult.

"Ugggggggghhhhh! It's Kendra!" A beautiful blonde naiad named Celestine said.

"Shouldn't you be on the land where all of the other disgusting peasants live." This time a naiad with purple eyes named Kalene spoke. Her response got a giggle from and another naiad; a fiery redhead named Amina.

Fortunately for Kendra, the naiads where forbidden to harm Kendra. Unfortunately, this did not mean that they wouldn't stop bothering and insulting her until she arrived at her destination.

While most of the naiads didn't bother Kendra since they couldn't harm her, these three lovely ladies in front of her were exceptions.

Kendra started rowing faster.

One of the naiads, Celestine, decided to stop right in front of Kendra's path to the shrine.

"Could you please move." Kendra said irritatedly.

Naturally, the naiads continued to bother Kendra.

"Why are you so incompetent?" Amina said.

"And how am I incompetent?" Kendra asked.

"It's just you really can't do anything by yourself and everyone who helps you always suffers." Celestine said.

"You always need someone to help you. You had to ask the Fairy Queen to solve your problem with the plague. As a result for helping you, the Fairy Queen's Shrine got destroyed. You couldn't even you the stone. No. You tricked Lena into leaving the pound and forced her to do it. It's disgusting." Sneered Kalene.

Kendra just ignored them. If she were being true to herself, their words stung. And it truly hurt her thinking about Lena, and that this was their impression of her, but Kendra had more important things to do, so she continued.

•••

After her horrible encounter with the naiads, Kendra finally arrived at the Fairy Queen's palace.

Soon, she was sitting in ground of the tiny fairy statue, ready for the Fairy Queen to speak with her. Kendra tried to talk to the Fairy Queen at least once a week. After all, she was her handmaiden.

 _Greetings, Kendra._ The voice sounded pleasant in her mind. Kendra smelt multiple flowers, as well as some fruit, and maybe even some spring water.

 _Hello, Fairy Queen._ Kendra started politely. Kendra always attempted to be polite surround the Fairy Queen. After all, she is a queen.

 _I see you are doing well. How is your training going?_ The Fairy Queen asked. Kendra was only feeling positive emotions, so she assumed the Fairy Queen was happy.

 _It's going alright, I guess. I have learned the basic skills you have told me to learn, like disabling my aura, but even that is very challenging for me._ If Kendra was being honest with herself, she was very disappointed at how her training was going. It had been months and all she had learned to do was adjust the intensity of her glow, and even that nearly made her pass out each time.

As if she sensed her distress (which she probably did since she was likely peering into her mind), the Fairy Queen said. _Do not fret my dear. It will get easier as you practice. What is important is now is that you decide on the path you want to take._

 _What do you mean?_ Kendra was confused. The last thing she wanted was for the magic business to get any more complicated.

The Fairy Queen started to explain what she meant. _As a fairykind, there are many paths for you to choose from. You could specialize in healing magic. By specializing in that branch you may be able to heal even the most deadly of wounds and diseases. Unfortunately, by being a healer you would not be very useful in battle. Healing magic is best for those who do not wish to fight._

 _You could choose to specialize in offensive magic. By using offensive magic, you would be able to destroy many powerful foes. You will become stronger and faster. But with all magic, there are some disadvantages. Using magic for offensive purposes is very challenging and can often backfire. When using offensive magic it is key to remain focused. Offensive magic is for those who have a large team who can defend them as they cast their spells._

 _You could also specialize in defensive magic. With defensive magic, you would be able to protect your friends and yourself. The con of using defensive magic is that you have no good way of attacking. Defensive magic is best for those who have a team of mostly offense._

 _Another type of magic is charms. Charms are useful because they they don't take up much magical energy and can be used for many different task. A downside of charms is that they aren't very powerful. Charms are useful for those who are skilled fighters and don't need to relay on magic._

 _The last type of magic you can chose from. It is known as elemental magic. As it appears, elemental magic is useful when you are in battle since it is not too difficult to cast, plus it's quick. Unfortunately, to use elemental magic you must have very good emotional control. Elemental magic are for those with excellent emotional control and who need to use vast amounts of magic without burning up too much energy._

Kendra thought her brain was going to explode. _Wow. That's a lot to take in. How can I ever choose?_

 _If needed, you could visit specialist in each branch to help see which magic is most compatible with you._

 _That would be wonderful! But who would be these specialists?_ Kendra asked curiously. She then felt a feeling of pride wash over her.

 _The specialist are actually my children. Bracken specializes in charms, Mizelle specializes in elemental magic, Saphira specializes in healing, Ember specializes in offensive magic, and Saige specializes in defensive magic._

 _Wow! I can't wait to meet your children! This is so exciting!_ Kendra was ecstatic! She had only ever met Bracken, and couldn't wait to meet the rest of his family.

Sensing her excitement, the Fairy Queen said. _I am glad you feel this way. You can start now if you wish._

 _Okay! Let my training begin!_ Kendra said giddily. Kendra couldn't help but wounded what type of people the royal family would be.

 **Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I could give a million excuses but nobody wants or needs to hear them. So anyways, this was going to be a chapter in my one- shot series, but I realized it was probably going to be too long, so instead I decided to just make it a mini story. I'll try to update this story really quickly, but with all of the holidays coming up i don't know how fast I'll be able to write.**

 **P. S. I'm planing to write this story pretty fast so that it will be done by the end of the year/ first week of the next year. Fingers crossed everything works out!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **I realized the title and the description make this story seem like a cheesy romance. It's not. Anyways, hope you like the story so far!**

Chapter 2: Training With Bracken the Charms Specialist

When Kendra arrived at the Fairy Realm, she was yet again taken aghast at it's pure beauty. Even though the Fairy Realm was recently inhabited by demons, the creatures of light had quickly made the formal prison a sanctuary. There were flowers everywhere, all equally beautiful and unique. The sky was crystal clear, and the sun was shining bright, making the Fairy Realm bright and a wonderful temperature. While Kendra knew it still had some flaws, she knew that this place was still more beautiful than anywhere on Earth. As Kendra looked around, she sow both big and little fairies.

After waiting for a few minutes, Kendra saw Bracken walking up to her. Kendra smiled, then burst out into a run, crashing into Bracken with a huge hug.

Bracken grinned. "If I had known you would be this excited to see me, I would have visited more often." He engulfed her in a large hug.

"I can't help that I missed you." Kendra was smiling very wide.

They hugged for another good minute, the Bracken said, "I think it's about time we started you training."

"Yes that would probably be for the best." Kendra said. "After all, I am still pretty bad at just about everything."

"Well you can't be that bad." Bracken said optimistically.

"Just wait and see." Kendra said.

•••

After a few minutes of walking, Bracken and Kendra arrived at the training destination. It was a wide, circular hunk of land made from smoothed rock.

"So how should we start are training?" Kendra asked eagerly.

"I should start by explaining charms." Bracken said. "I know, it's boring, but it's still essential to know what a charm is so you can cast it."

"All right. I'm all ears." Kendra said.

"Charms are essentially mini spells. While they can be used for offensive or defensive, they are mostly just little tricks to make life a little easier. Charms are often used because they aren't to tricky to cast and do t take up too much energy."

"Can I have an example of a charm?" Kendra asked.

"Of course." Bracken said. He then scrunched his face up in thought as he thought of a charm she might know. "Hmmmmmmmm. Charms. Oh I know!" He exclaimed. "You know the time I summoned my second horn from that wizard?"

"Yes." Kendra remembered it clearly.

"Well that was a charm." Bracken explained. "Another charm would be whenever you adjust the brightness of your aura."

"Oh." Kendra sighed. "If that's what's considered easy, I'm doomed. I can barely adjust my aura without feeling faint."

"It's alright." Bracken said. "You're still knew at magic, so it's probably difficult for you. With time and practice it will become easier."

Kendra was still upset. "But that will take so long! At this rate I will never be good at magic!"

"Well my job is to try to make your magic experience as easy as possible, so I'll try to help you as much as possible." Bracken said cheerfully.

Kendra smiles at him and said, "I guess it's time to start working on the charms."

"Correct." Bracken replied. "Hmmmmmmmm... Ah-ha! I have the perfect spell for you!"

"What is it?" Kendra said excitedly.

"It's the floating charm." Bracken said. "When cast, it can make one float, and when the caster becomes more advanced, they can even fly!"

"That sound amazing!" Kendra exclaimed eagerly.

Bracken smiled, pleased that she was happy with his charm. "To cast this charm, you don't have to say anything, like with many other charms. All you have to do is think to float and you will."

"Oh so it's like how adjust my aura!" Kendra said.

"Exactly." He replied, impressed by how quickly she was catching on to concept. "At first, you might have to concentrate a lot to float, but with practice it will become natural."

"So all I have to do is concentrate huh…" Kendra said. She tried concentrating, but nothing happened.

"It's okay!" Bracken encouraged. "It's difficult to do. Just try to continue concentrating!"

Again Kendra concentrated. Nothing happened.

Bracken could tell Kendra was felling frustrated, so he tried to give her some more advice. "When you're trying to to float, it might help if you imagine something floating."

"Okay." Kendra said. Kendra continued concentrating, but this time thought of fairies floating in the front yard. Just when she was about to loose hope, she felt different. She realized she couldn't feel her feet on the floor. Sure enough as she opened her eyes, her feet where about a solid inch off the floor.

"Look Bracken! I did it! I did it!" Kendra said giddily.

"You did!" Bracken said, a smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you! It usually takes much longer for people to cast this charm!"

Unfortunately, in Kendra's shock and joy of floating, she lost her concentration and fell.

"Oh no! I'm not floating anymore!" Kendra sulked.

"It's fine!" Bracken said. "That was very good for someone's first try. Above average I would say!"

"Hmmmm…" Kendra said. "I feel kind of biased."

"Why?" Bracken asked.

"I know that if you're my trainer, then I will get to spend lots of time with you. It makes me kind of want to pick charms just because if that."

"Do not fret, Kendra." Bracken stated sincerely. "Charms is more of an accessory; not a true branch."

"Huh?" Kendra asked, confused.

"While healing, elemental, offensive, and defensive magic are all main branches that you can dedicate yourself to, Charms is more of a bonus. It's useful, but not the main thing. If you follow defensive, you couldn't use offensive, healing, or elemental since they are main branches, but you could use charms since it is a bonus."

"So you're saying that if I pick a different branch, I can still do charms." Kendra asked.

"Correct." Bracken replied. "So whatever you pick, you're stuck with me." He joked.

"Well I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else." Kendra replied blushing.

Bracken smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Bracken looked up at the sky. "It's about to be 11. Time for Mizelle to take over training."

"Wait!" Kendra exclaimed. "Before you leave, can you please tell me about Mizelle?"

"Sure." Bracken said. "Mizelle teaches elemental magic. As a result, you might notice she has very good emotional control, so she may not be very open about her emotions. Also, unlike me, Mizelle might want you to prove yourself to her. She will probably like you best if you prove how strong you are. That should be a problem for you, though since you're so awesome." Bracken winked.

"Thank you for the advice." Kendra said.

"Well it's just about time for me to go. Goodbye, Kendra." Bracken said.

"Goodbye!" Kebdra said, then ran up to him and gave him a big goodbye hug.

Bracken smiled and returned the hug.

As he walked away, Kendra waved.

While she was excited to meet Mizelle, she could help but fret about pleasing her. _What if she thinks I'm weak and hates me?_ Kendra thought. _No. I can't think like that._ So Kendra stopped with the negativity.

And so Kebdra waited, both excited and nervous to meet Mizelle.

 **Merry Christmas! Hope you all have had a nice time. For those who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! Anyways, I hope everyone has liked the story so far!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **Thank you for all of the love on this story and my one-shots. It means a lot to me. Anyways, in this chapter I tried to give Mizelle a sort of strong serious vibe, but it may have not worked out. Please tell me if her character feels wrong and/or weird to you. I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucks.**

Chapter 3: Training With Mizelle the Elemental Mage

As Kendra waited, she had a million thoughts going through her head. _What if she thinks I'm weak. I mean sure I was able to do some magic, but what if that's not enough for her. Stop._ Kendra told herself. _There is no point worrying._

After waiting a few more minutes, she heard hooves. Could that be Mizelle in her true form?Kendra thought. Sure enough, when Mizelle came into view, Kendra saw a majestic unicorn with a pearly white coat, beautiful white main, and a large, sparkling horn on top.

"H-hello!" Kendra said nervously. She was disappointed in herself for stuttering like Gavin.

"Hello." Mizelle said smoothly. With that, she transformed back into her human form.

In her human form, Mizelle had silver hair like Bracken, but unlike Bracken, she hard hard grey eyes and a tan. Mizelle, like all creatures of the Fairy Realm, has the looks and body of a super model. Mizelle was dressed in a white tank top, and black pants. Mizelle's hair was in a tight bun. Over all, Mizelle seemed to be an intense person.

"I take it that you're the Kendra Sorenson Bracken hasn't shut up about."

"Correct. My name is, in fact, Kendra Sorenson." Kendra said awkwardly. Mizelle studied Kendra intensely, making Kendra feel nervous to say the least.

"Yes." Mizelle said at last. "I can work with you."

Kendra didn't know what to say or do, so she smiled at Mizelle.

"Before we begin your training, I need to explain a few things about elemental magic." Mizelle said.

"Okay." Kendra responded.

"First of: elemental magic is not for those who are weak of heart. If you don't know what you want, elemental magic is not for you. Second, elemental magic, is not for those who have no self confidence. If you think that you can't do it, you can't. Third, but most importantly, you have to have emotional control. You need to go from feeling rage to form fire to calm for water. If you have no emotional control, then you can't be an elemental mage." As she said this, she had a very serious look on her face.

"Yes ma'am." Kendra tried to say confidently.

"We'll see about that." Mizelle said coldly. "It's time to start. Like o said earlier, elemental magic is all about emotions. To do elemental magic, just focus on an emotion, and form it into an element."

Kendra did not think was going to be as easy as Mizelle said it was. Kendra focused on an emotion: joy. Nothing happened.

"There are certain emotions associated with each elements. Fire is passionate emotions like rage. Water is undesirable emotions like sadness. Air is desirable emotions like happiness. Earth is the other emotions like disgust. If you focus on an emotion that falls into each subdivision, you will succeed. Also notice that fear is not included. If you are afraid, you will never succeed." Mizelle explained.

"Okay. I'll try again." Kendra still didn't understand. How was she supposed to focus on each type of emotion. Kendra was feeling frustrated. _That's it._ Kendra thought. Kendra focused on her frustration. As usual, nothing happened.

"Do you have any more advice?" Kendra asked.

"No." Mizelle said. "You should be able to do it by now."

Kendra felt discouraged. She didn't know how she was going to do elemental magic.

"I don't understand why you are so highly rated by Bracken and Mother." Mizelle said. "I mean sure you're Fairykind, but that's about all there is to you. When I heard you slayed the Demon King, I thought you were a great warrior. It seems I was mistaken because all you are is a weak, clueless, naive girl." As Mizelle said this, Kendra felt great sorrow. She was trying to get Bracken's family to approve of her, but that did not seem to be the case.

Mizelle looked back at Kendra. "Are you crying. Just how weak can you be?" Kendra didn't even notice she was crying until she said that.

"All right. I'm leaving now. No point in hanging out with a weakling like you." Mizelle said and then started to walk away."No wait!" Kendra yelled after her. Mizelle didn't even bother to look back at her. _No. Im not going to let her push me around like this._ Kendra thought.

"Mizelle! I can be strong! Just watch me." With that said, Kendra focused on her sadness and disappointment from Mizelle's derogatory remarks and something happened. The tears that had fell from Kendra's eyes had started to grown in size. They grew bigger, and bigger until they were cast in size. Each tear was about a foot long! Soon the tears pooled together until they formed a small lake.

When Kendra looked at Mizelle, she saw she was smiling. "You did it!" She said excitedly. Kendra was confused. "I'm sorry for my previous actions. When you are new to elemental magic, it's best to focus on negative emotions, like sorrow or anger since you are not used to the magic yet and probably wouldn't think of using positive emotions." Mizelle pauses then apologized. "I'm sorry I treated you like that. After trying many people I thought it would be the best way to train you. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you." Kendra said. "What you're saying makes sense. I didn't even think to focus of positive emotions."

"Like I thought." Mizelle then looked up at the sky. "Well our time together is just about over. I can't wait to see what sort of amazing things are in your future, Kendra." Mizelle said.

"Bye Mizelle!" Kendra said while waving.

"Until we meet again!" Mizelle said back and then left the trading grounds.

 _Bracken's family is so awesome!_ Kendra thought. Kendra could wait to find out what the rest of his family was like.

 **Once again thank you for all of the support, and sorry if this chapter is kind of trashy.**

 **Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

Sorry if this chapter took longer to come out then the others. I've had a bit of writers block.

Chapter 4: Training With Healing Specialist Saphira

Kendra was starting to feel concerned. It had been approximately 30 minutes since Mizelle had left. Kendra was starting to worry if she had done something wrong and the royal family now hated her or something. Kendra knew these thoughts were foolish, but still could help thinking that she had done something.

After another few minutes of waiting, Kendra heard a high pitched voice of a girl yell, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry I'm so late! I just completely lost track of time!" Soon Kendra could see a very pretty, very out of breath girl. Even from a distance, Kendra could tell the girl was short. Kendra decided that she couldn't have been more that 5 feet tall. The girl's hair was a bluish sliver and very long and wavy. Kendra also noticed she had light, almost misty grey eyes. The girl was dressed in a elegant white, flowy dress. Kendra was also surprised to see that the girl had no shoes on!

"I'll take it that you're Saphira?" Kendra asked. The girl just stared at Kendra for a bit before suddenly answering with, "Who me? O-Oh yes! I. Am. Saphira!" The girl then started rambling "I'm sorry if I was looking at you strangely a little while ago. I have a tendency to space out a bit. I'm really, really, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or upset. If it does please tell me."

Kendra hadn't realized that she had been staring until Saphira said, "I'm sorry! I'm not very good with… um how do I put this… er people." Saphira looked very embarrassed. Kendra felt like an idiot. She remembered that Bracken had once said that unicorns weren't very social creatures. Kendra also realized that that was probably the reason that Mizelle was acting sort of weird too.

"It's really okay!" Kendra said. "Bracken told that unicorns aren't very social creatures so it was likely that you would be shy or awkward."

"So you're not mad?" She asked.

"Ok course not." Kendra said.

Saphira let out a large sigh. "That's a relief." She said. "Anyways, we need to get the the important part: learning healing magic!"

Kendra smiled. If she was being honest with herself, she would have to say that healing magic was what she was most excited for. She absolutely adored the idea of healing those that meant a lot to her. "Yes of course!" She said excitedly. "I can't wait to learn healing!"

Saphira smiled. "That's great news! I was worried that you wouldn't be interested in healing." She exclaimed. "Okay, so like with every other magic, healing magic has a sort of mind set that you have to put yourself into. With healing, it's pretty simple. Well it sounds simple but it's probably a lot harder then I am describing it as. An-anyways with healing all you have to do is focus on the would you want to heal, then imagine it healing."

"Well, thar sounds easy enough." Kendra said.

"There's a bit more to it though. You also have to have a positive mindset when trying to heal. It becomes harder to heal if you're filled with fear that your patient will die, or if you just had a fight with the person and are angry with them."

Kendra bit her lip. Of course things couldn't be that easy. Nevertheless Kendra stayed determined and said, "Well, I'll never know how hard it is until I try, right!" "Correct." Saphira said.

A thought suddenly occurred to Kendra. "Ummm... how exactly am I going to try out healing magic?" Kendra asked. Saphira paled. "Ahhhhhhh!" She nervously yelled. "How could I have forgot that you need someone injured to preform healing magic! What will I do?" Saphira started to cry a little.

Kendra thought for a moment and said, "Maybe we can try to heal my finger." Kendra said.

"Huh?" Saphira stopped crying. "What's wrong with your finger? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just jammed it while I was playing football with my family yesterday." Kendra explained.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Saphira asked nervously. "Because if you need to go home, I can explain it to my siblings."

"I'm certain I'm alright." Kendra said. "Now, let me try to heal my wound." Kendra tried to make sure her emotions were positive and imagined that her finger wasn't swelled or in pain. After a few moments of deep concentration, Kendra opened her eyes to see that her finger didn't hurt anymore.

"I did it!" Kendra exclaimed! "I did it on my first try!"

"Great job!" Saphira seemed very excited. "I can't believe you did it on your first try! Many of the most talented healers couldn't even do it on their first time!"

"Thank you!" Kendra said. "I think we still have some spare time, so why don't you talk a little about yourself and your siblings."

"Oh! Um, Sure! Who to start with…" Saphira mumbled.

"How about Bracken?" Kendra asked.

Saphira's eyes lit up. "Okay sure!" She said. "I would have to pick a sibling who I got along with the best, it would have to be Bracken. As children, me and him were practically linked at the arm. We would always do all sorts of fun things together. In fact, Bracken is still just like he was when he was a kid. He was always such a great elder brother. He always tolerated me, even when all of my other siblings were annoyed or upset by my crying. He would always ask me what was wrong and would dry my tears. He really was the best brother!"

Kendra smiler. That sounded just like the Bracken she knew: kind and loving.

"Mizelle has always been such a determined person. Whenever she was faced with a seemingly impossible task, she would work hard until she could complete the task. As kids, Bracken would always give us orders, and we usually listened, but when we didn't, Mizelle would quickly put us in line. Mizelle is also the type of person who would do anything to protect her family and friends. She's very courageous and confident, I really admire her. She's such a strong woman and such a dependable leader. In fact, she's so talented she's the the captain of the fairy warriors!"

Kendra was impressed by how amazing Mizelle is. She though it was so cool that Mizelle was a captain. Mizelle sounded like an amazing woman, and Kendra couldn't wait to get to know her better.

"Ember had always been a rebel. I wouldn't describe her as evil or mean, but she certainly like to be different from everyone else. She loves to pull pranks on people and tease. She's quite mischievous. But still, she's incredibly brave and fast on her feet. She's not afraid to take risks, which is probably why she is so rebellious. Ember is also always ready for adventure. As a child, my father would often have to search the Fairy Kingdom to find her since she would be off on one of her adventures."

Kendra laughed. Ember sounded just like Seth! Kendra hopes she wasn't as annoying as Seth…

"Ember sounds just like my brother!" Kendra said.

"She does?" Saphira sounded surprised.

"Seth is also a litttle adventurer." She explained, surprised by the pride in her voice.

"That's wonderful!" Saphira said delighted. "Saige is my baby sister. Out of all of the royal children, she's always been the most distant. She's always quietly watching, like she's analyzing everyones movements. I'm actually sad to say I don't even really know her that well, since she always distances herself." Saphira thought for a moment. "If anyone is to know Saige, it would probably be Mizelle. They seem to have the closest bond, being the most serious. They often train together. From what I can tell, Saige is a serious girl who doesn't let her emotions show. It's kind of sad really."

"Why is it sad?" Kendra asked.

"Saige only because extremely drawback due to fathers disappearance. Before, she would always be by his side. They truly had a close bond."

"But shouldn't Saige be happier now that her father is back?" Kendra asked.

"Unfortunately, father's recovery has been very slow. I fear that until he becomes while again, Saige will still be distant." Saphira has a glum look on face. She must have been horrible you upset that her father was still not awake.

"That's sad." Kendra said.

"Anyways!" Saphira started. Suddenly, she looked up at the sky. "Ahhhhh! I'm 10 minutes over my time! I'm sorry, I have to leave!"

"Goodbye Saphira!" Kendra said.

"Goodbye Kendra!" Saphira yelled as she ran up the hill back home.

Suddenly, Kendra heard a voice. It sounded female. "Well that took ya enough, didn't it?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice time was up!" Another voice: Saphira's.

"Well it's time for my lesson now!" The voice said. A girl came into view.

"Hello. I'm Ember." She said.

And this chapter is done! Hope everyone is having a great new year so far!

Bye!


End file.
